After Grace
by tdei
Summary: Err... old fic I had lying around. Crossover with WeiB Kruez (the tantei have a run-in with Schwartz), has shonen-ai implications, pairing is Farfarello/Koenma. Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. >_> Don't ask.


-Disclaimer: WeiB Kruez and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective artists. The storyline and character interaction/pairing are my creation though. ^-^  
  
-Genre/Story type: Shonen-ai/Humor  
  
-Series: WeiB Kruez and Yu Yu Hakusho   
  
-Warnings: This fic is shonen-ai, guy x guy love. Rating's probably PG-13. I wrote this two years ago, so it may seem a bit undeveloped (I don't feel like rewriting it). The characters may also be slightly out of character.  
  
-Author's Comments: Well, I might as well move any fics I do onto FFN. This is one of the couple of fanfics I finished. I hope you enjoy. =P C&C appreciated. Please do not post this fic anywhere without my permission. ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Grace  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What is this, George?" squeaked the frazzled voice impatiently. "It looks rather trivial..." Tiny hands turned the envelope swiftly.  
  
The blue oni took a nervous glance at his exhausted, irritated employer. "Uhh..." he said intelligently.  
  
The chubby face twisted into a frown around the pacifier. "I don't have time for this! We've just been hit with a surge of souls incoming from an earthquake somewhere in Africa!!"   
  
"Wait!" George said, automatically reaching out a hand as his boss made to toss the letter somewhere on the floor. If it landed somewhere in the bottom of the mess, it'd be undoubtedly lost for all eternity. "It's... well..."  
  
Unamused, half-lidded eyes stared at him.  
  
"Have a heart, Koenma-sama..." sniffled the blue oni. "I was going through one of the departure halls when this family saw me and asked me for a favor!"  
  
A small vein pulsated in the godling's forehead. "You what?"  
  
"They were a mother, father and sister," George rushed on, determined to cram the details in. "apparently, they died because their son killed them all!"  
  
Koenma's face fell from annoyance to a more neutral expression. "Aa."  
  
::Better than nothing:: the oni supposed. ::Koenma-sama's seen enough hideous cases to give all of us nightmares for life....:: "It was very sad for them," George continued. "They told me that he went insane after finding out that he wasn't entirely their son..."  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"His real mother was actually a nun that he liked. He basically lost it and killed them all... nearly killed his real mother too, she had a knife wound through the chest..."  
  
The little god winced. "I see... well, what was it they wanted?" He turned the envelope carefully in his hands, making ready to open it.  
  
"The envelope's for the kid!" George said hurriedly. Koenma stopped, turning attentive eyes on him. "They don't think their deaths were his fault... so they gave me that in hopes that maybe you can give it to him--"   
  
Koenma looked incredulously at him. "You can't mean *me* personally can you? Probably Botan or another one of the ferry girls if they have time..." He frowned again. "Besides, we don't convey messages from the dead to the living. We're not a postal office... we have enough to do as it is!" He waved an impatient hand at the mountains of paperwork stacked neatly in his office.  
  
"Demo, Koenma-sama..." the oni said with watery eyes. "The little girl really wanted you to pass it on if you could. She said that... that... her 'niisan would..." Tears brimmed in the oni's eyes.  
  
Koenma sweatdropped. He was starting to understand why the oni had been coerced into persuading him to give the letter. George was a sucker for sad stories... especially when they involved sorrow-stricken, innocent little girls... He supposed it was just his misfortune that they had caught George while walking down the hall... no other oni would've given the letter a second thought.  
  
"For the love of... ARRGH. George! Be realistic, damnit. How in the world do you think I'll be able to leave the Reikai for something as trivial as passing on a LETTER?!" Koenma said, waving the envelope impatiently.  
  
"But... you do occasionally leave to see Yuusuke and the others..." protested the oni. "It wouldn't hurt to carry it around just in case..." The oni made big, pitiful, puppy eyes. The sight was disturbing to no end. Koenma sweatrained.   
  
"Ohh... fine. Whatever. You're taking up too much of my time anyway!! I'll pass it along if I ever see the guy!!" ::Which is one chance in a million:: Koenma grumbled to himself.   
  
"Thank you thank you thank you, Koenma-sama!!" cried George, tears of joy sprouting from his eyes.  
  
"Erk. Yes. Stop *that*. You'll ruin the papers!" Koenma yelped. "What is this guy's name?"  
  
George promptly produced a file. "He looked like this before the incident happened..."  
  
Koenma took the file and gave the photo an uninterested glance. A lanky, awkward, silvery-haired boy around 6 or 7 looked up at him. He flipped the page and glanced at the next photo.   
  
Koenma did a double take; large, golden-brown eyes going wide.  
  
"And that," said the oni solemnly, "is what he looks like now."  
  
"Kami-sama..." Koenma murmured, staring at the image with something akin to shock. "Name?"  
  
"Jei. But he goes by Farfarello now..."  
  
  
  
[Several months later; Schwartz base, around 5 AM]  
  
  
Hate... I hate.   
  
I hate them... for dying.  
  
I hate the God who took them away from me and left me here to die.  
  
I hate all people.  
  
I hate everything.  
  
I hate myself...  
  
There can't be a God... if there is one, why can't He see my suffering? Why does He refuse to answer me? Am I so insignificant? Haven't I killed enough people in His name to draw His attention?!   
  
The creak of an opening door instantly drew the tormented thinker's attention. His icy gold eye locked unnervingly on the figure that dared to disturb his contemplation. The door had released a stream of brilliance from the outside, making it seem as if the man had stepped forward from a blinding pool of light and into the darkness of his domain.  
  
"Come," commanded Crawford coolly. "Your self-torture has to end for a while, Farfarello. We have a new mission."  
  
Farfarello regarded Crawford coldly for a few tense moments as the man stared unflinchingly into his good eye. Eventually, Farfarello closed his eye and nodded his assent.  
  
"Do you need help getting down from there?" Crawford queried, his voice eerily devoid of expression. It cut through the empty air with the edge of a scythe. Crawford's emotionless eyes flickered to the suspension cord that connected the ceiling to the straightjacket Farfarello had strapped himself in.   
  
A short pause. "No," Farfarello answered mechanically, gently swaying in his upside-down position. The terse reply was punctuated with a loud snap as Farfarello effortlessly dislocated his left shoulder and wiggled out of the restraining contraption. He landed heavily on the ground, pounding his shoulder back into place upon impact. He looked up at Crawford's composed face as Crawford gave him a short nod. "Clean yourself up," he said, gesturing to the oozing blood bleeding from the multiple cuts Farfarello had inflicted upon himself. "We need to stop by a cafe later on."  
  
Farfarello indicated his acknowledgement as the leader of Schwartz left the room. He stared motionlessly into space for a moment.  
  
::Even lacking an eye, I can see that Crawford has the dispassionate eyes of Satan... and even though I consort with him, You still refuse to acknowledge me. What do You amount to? What will it take for You to come and face me?:: Farfarello balled his hand into a fist, easily crushing the skin tightly. Blood gently seeped from the abused hand.  
  
::I will have an answer from You!::  
  
  
  
[Early morning, near Sarayashiki High]  
  
  
"Maa, maa..." groaned Yuusuke. "What does Koenma want from us this time?" He casually slouched in a resting position as he shoved his free hand, the one that wasn't slinging his book bag over his shoulder, into the deep pants' pocket of his school uniform.  
  
"Yeah," squeaked Kuwabara's voice from behind Yuusuke. "What does the squirt want now?"  
  
Botan scoldingly waved a finger at the two Reikai Tantei as she hovered in midair on her oar. "You shouldn't speak of Koenma-sama so disrespectfully!" The sun climbed slowly in the sky behind her.  
  
"Yeah, anyway," Yuusuke interjected. "Please get to the point? I've got to get to school y'know. And then I have some other stuff I got to do... Keiko wanted to drag me to some school play later on today." He withdrew his hand from his pocket to wave theatrically in the air.  
  
"I see... sorry." Botan twisted in midair, arranging herself more comfortably on her oar. Reaching into the sleeve of her pastel pink kimono, she withdrew a note and skimmed its contents. "Koenma-sama wants you guys to show up at the Kaze Hime Cafe around three o' clock this afternoon to explain a mission to you."  
  
"But I have an appointment with 'neesan around then! And Yuki- Yukino-san will be there..." Hearts started floating around the love-struck Kuwabara. Eyeing his friend, Yuusuke closed his eyes in mock pain and proceeded to ignore Kuwabara, turning to Botan.  
  
"Geez... why can't Koenma just give the mission details to us via that television thing?" Yuusuke grumbled, rumpling his hair. "It's much simpler. Three o' clock's about when the play starts too."  
  
"Well, sorry!" Botan exclaimed, brow creasing. "Koenma-sama just simply doesn't have the time--"  
  
"--to waste from his duties on things like this," droned both boys simultaneously.   
  
Yuusuke glanced at his ex-rival. "Well Kuwabara? Looks like both of us are tied up around then. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Eto... well..." Kuwabara scratched his head meditatively. "Botan, can you tell Koenma to show up earlier? If he already scheduled to meet us around three in the afternoon, it wouldn't hurt if he leaves the Reikai a bit earlier right? That way Urameshi and I won't miss his debriefing."   
  
Botan hesitated. It sounded reasonable and she really didn't see the point in arguing for them to show up on time. Especially since their absence was going to be due to them meeting with the other girls. "I think Koenma-sama will be able to do that..." she said. "But when exactly..."  
  
"Dunno... and don't worry," Yuusuke shrugged. "We'll be there some time after noon and before three... Koenma better be there 'cause I don't like being made to wait!"  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "A....aa. Well, that aside... don't you know where I can find Kurama or Hiei at this moment? I need to tell them to show up too."  
  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.   
  
"Well, Kurama should be heading to school too... as for Hiei? Hell knows where that guy goes. Ask Kurama, he has a good handle on Hiei's locations."  
  
Botan nodded. "Remember to show up!" she called as she ascended into the morning sky.  
  
"Yeah..." Yuusuke and Kuwabara echoed after the spirit guide.  
  
  
  
[Later that day; around 2 PM in Kaze Hime Cafe]  
  
  
A waitress politely stopped at the brown-haired teen's table, but he waved her away, indicating that he was fine with the cup of tea he ordered. Sighing, the young man brooded impatiently, unconsciously wishing that he had ordered coffee instead of tea as sleep nipped at the edges of his senses.   
  
::Where are they?:: He thought grumpily, sipping gingerly at his cup of tea. ::They better show up soon. It was difficult getting out of the office earlier than I scheduled; and the time I cut out is going to be Hell to make up for.:: He ran the tip of his tongue uncomfortably over his parted lips. ::Plus I feel weird without my pacifier.:: Koenma unconsciously felt inside his jacket pocket to reassure himself of the Reikai tool's presence. ::Who cares if it makes me look really weird in human society?:: He sighed.   
  
His eyes slid over to the door as the bells cheerfully announced a new customer.   
  
"--what do you mean it was my fault! Those thugs showed up because of your stupid "gang," which doesn't even exist! How--"   
  
"Damare! I, Kazuma Kuwabura-sama, the number one fighter of Sarayashiki High will not tolerate such rude accusations to be leveled against my person!"  
  
"Since when were you ever number one?!! You never even beat me yet (not that I care)!"  
  
::Finally!:: Koenma breathed quietly, raising his head from the depths of his cup. "Urameshi. Kuwabara. Over here!" he waved at them with one hand.  
  
The bickering duo stopped and looked over at Koenma. Recognizing him, they started over to his booth.  
  
"Hey, squirt. What's the big idea this time?" demanded Yuusuke as he approached. "This place was really hard to find!"  
  
Koenma winced. Maybe he shouldn't have been so eager for those two to show up.  
  
  
  
[2:25 PM, in Kaze Hime Cafe]  
  
  
"Ne, Crawford," drawled Schurderich, casually lounging in his seat. "This sure is a change from our usual meeting places. Who are we seeing?"  
  
Crawford seated himself stiffly into the booth, across from Schurderich. "Some Japanese official who is willing to think about working for Mr. Taketori." A light pause.  
  
Farfarello slid in his seat next to Crawford as Nagi sat across from him, next to Schurderich. "Is that all?" he asked in his dead, hollow voice.  
  
"Why do all four of us have to be here then?" Nagi asked quietly, his voice a high and lilting tenor. The contrast between the two consecutive speakers was startling.  
  
Light reflected off of Crawford's glasses as the older man slowly answered. "Because I foresaw a fight."  
  
  
The other three members of Schwartz turned to look at their teammate with interest.   
  
"Really? With who?" Schurderich asked, gold-brown eyes glinting with anticipation.  
  
"Is it WeiB?" questioned Nagi sharply, placid demeanor instantly dissolving in prospect of a serious fight.  
  
"I'm not sure," Crawford answered, frowning. "But they will be difficult to handle."  
  
"..." Farfarello stared fixatedly into space.  
  
"Hmph," Schurderich shrugged. "Whoever it is, we'll be more than enough for them. WeiB never stood up to us anyway..." Nagi nodded in agreement.  
  
Crawford said nothing. As a waitress came up to their booth, he softly murmured, "I hope you're right."  
  
Schurderich, Farfarello, and Nagi turned to glance at him sharply. ::Crawford is worried?::  
  
"What would you like sir?"  
  
"Coffee, please," Crawford requested politely.   
  
"DAMNIT! WHAT KIND OF HAIRBRAINED MORON WOULD STEAL THE- MPHGFF!!!"  
  
Jerking at the sudden yell, the entire Schwartz team swerved quickly to eye the source of the disturbance. They were greeted with the unlikely sight of a tall, muscular young man; who was probably in his last years of high school; attempting to ram his fist down another shorter, black-haired teen; who was probably his classmate. Nearby, a casually attired brown-haired teen with a headband wound around his forehead looked exasperatedly at the tussling two.   
  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!!" the carrot-haired boy hissed. "And you complain I'm noisy!!"  
  
"Phmmpwhck?!!" Urameshi glared at the other boy with murder in his eyes.   
  
The third boy, sensing all eyes in the cafe turn to their particular booth, nervously laughed and waved a hand. "Sorry... personal disagreement."  
  
As the attention drifted away from the three, the orange-haired boy slowly removed his hand from Urameshi's mouth. "%*#!@^ Kuwabara!!" snarled Urameshi the instant Kuwabara removed his hand. "What the Hell did you do that for, you bastard?!"  
  
"Moron! You nearly blurted out the mission for everyone to hear!" hissed Kuwabara.  
  
Such quiet speech would have normally escaped general notice. However, after that stunt, the Schwartz team's attention had not entirely dissipated from the three. As the waitress left with their orders, the four looked at each other.  
  
"Mission?" Nagi asked softly.  
  
Crawford and Schurderich eyed each other thoughtfully. "For cripes sake, they're only teens. They're just probably out to hit on some chick or something," cracked Schurderich humorously. Crawford pursed his lips and stared at the three vehemently arguing teens.   
  
The waitress returned shortly with their orders and departed gracefully.  
  
"Schurderich."  
  
"Yeah?" Schurderich asked, sampling the slice of chocolate cake he ordered.   
  
"Read their minds."  
  
Schurderich blinked, swallowing. "What?"  
  
"Try and read their minds."  
  
Eyeing Crawford strangely, Schurderich complied. Or tried to. "What the... I don't see anything!"  
  
"What?" Nagi uttered incredulously. Farfarello's attention turned to the three teens.  
  
"Me neither... I can't see anything in the future involving them..." Crawford said quietly. "Something is very wrong with those three..."  
  
  
  
Yuusuke was clearly unhappy.   
  
Koenma felt like banging his head against the table as his detective sulked. "Guys," he tried again. "You got that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we heard you," murmured Kuwabara, superstitiously eyeing the surrounding crowd warily. "Go and find the rogue youkai who jacked the almighty puppy of Hades."  
  
Koenma gritted his teeth. "I think you fail to understand the seriousness of this! Let me explain it again... the puppy is the child of Lord Hades' Kerbos and Lord Ashura's Cerberus. Cerberus as in the eight foot tall, three-headed guard dog of the first level of Hell; with fangs the size of a T-rex's and the temper of a loose trigger. Kerbos is extremely formidable herself; Cerberus' equal, if not superior. The idiot who kidnapped their child is in for a world of hurt!"   
  
Both boys' eyes widened as Koenma continued, "Apparently, the guy is going to try and use the kid as a hostage to blackmail Lord Ashura and Lord Hades to free his friend. However, for obvious reasons, it's all Lord Ashura and Lord Hades can do to restrain their Guardians from tearing out of the Underworld to stalk the moron and rip him into pieces. That's why they're asking the Reikai to track down the culprit and find the puppy before everything gets out of hand. If Cerberus and Kerbos emerged in an all-out hunt over the three worlds, people will get hurt."   
  
"Oh." Yuusuke blinked adorably in sudden confusion, derailed from his original thread of thought. Shaking his head, as if to clear it, he leaned back in his seat and grinned. "Now that sounds more like it!"  
  
  
"Yeah,' Kuwabara nodded enthusiastically. "So, can we start now?"  
  
Koenma felt pained. The urge to bang his head against something was getting stronger.  
  
  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" asked Nagi intensely, eyeing the teens carefully.  
  
Schurderich frowned uneasily. "Well... When I try to enter their minds, I... can't. I'm being 'bounced' out and whatever I can get from them is all static... kinda like when I try to get into your mind Nagi, only much stronger."  
  
"You try to manipulate my mind?" Nagi raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Not exactly like that!" protested Schurderich quickly. "I was just curious on what you were thinking every now and then..."  
  
"It's what I'm getting as well," said Crawford abruptly. "I'm receiving blurs and shadows... but the kid with the headband is blocking me even more than the other two."  
  
"Eh?" Schurderich turned to eye to the third teen. "You're right," he breathed. "I can't get anything at all on him..."  
  
"Schurderich..." Nagi said thoughtfully. "You said so yourself that they feel like me. Do you think they have powers similar to mine then?"  
  
Crawford and Schurderich started. "That's a thought..." conceded Crawford calmly, a troubled look glimmering in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"Ne, Farfie," bantered Schurderich. "What do you think?"  
  
Farfarello barely glanced at Schurderich as he stared at the brown-haired teen. He narrowed his right eye. There was something about the kid that strongly appealed to him.   
  
Nagi started as Farfarello spoke.  
  
"I like him."  
  
  
  
Koenma breathed a sigh of relief as his two friends finally swaggered away. ::Gods... is handling cases suppose to be this hard? This is more troublesome than the paperwork!:: Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Koenma eyed his watch. ::Two thirty-five only? Hmmm... I have some time to kill. Kurama and Hiei are showing up at three, like I originally planned. Those two are always punctual...:: The young god rubbed at his eyes wearily.   
  
::Maybe I'll take a nap or something...::  
  
  
  
Schurderich facefaulted; Crawford looked as if someone told him that Taketori was worshipped as the goddess of purity by a cult; Nagi's eyes went huge. "What! Where did that come from?!" yelped Schurderich.   
  
"That is *so* off topic," Nagi agreed.  
  
Crawford couldn't say anything. "...meaning, Farfarello?" he finally asked.   
  
The Irishman simply shrugged, never removing his eyes from the brown-haired teen. "He's strongly attractive." The group turned to see the other two teens leaving the cafe while the object of Farfarello's dubious affection remained where he was.   
  
Schurderich did a double take. This was Farfarello talking after all. The psychotic member of the group who would soon kill than lust after another human being. The same guy who murdered anyone close to him and choose to cut himself up on a daily basis.   
  
"Nagi," Schurderich said seriously. "What's your diagnosis of this?"  
  
"I have no idea," replied the youngest member of Schwartz honestly. "But..." There was a slight rustle as he stood up.  
  
"Nagi?" Crawford questioned.   
  
The boy waved. "I'm going to see about this..." He headed toward the lone occupant of the booth.  
  
Farfarello abruptly stood up as well. "I will go with him."  
  
Before Crawford could protest, a portly gentleman entered the cafe. As the man impatiently looked around, his gaze fell on Crawford and Schurderich. Evidently recognizing them as his contact, he approached swiftly. "Mr. Crawford I presume?"  
  
Inwardly gritting his teeth, Crawford shot his two erstwhile teammates one last look before focusing his full attentions upon the man. "Yes. You are Mr. Kushimi, correct?"  
  
  
  
It was obvious that the teen was strikingly beautiful.  
  
Lush, feathery locks, the color of dark chestnut sheened with gold, glimmered in the meager lighting of the cafe. The silky strands of hair delicately framed a pair of sleepy, gold eyes, which were flecked with a warm, gorgeous bronze. The tail ends of the dark blue headband wrapped around the teen's forehead trailed against the soft, flawless, ivory skin of his face as he tilted his head, sighing wearily. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that clung to his hips; and a complimenting baggy, white T-shirt that threatened to slip from his narrow shoulders. A comfortable cerulean cotton jacket completed the ensemble.   
  
As Nagi neared him, he suddenly felt unaccountably nervous. Sweat formed along his brow as he fidgeted. There was a coolly sensuous aura hanging from the teen that distorted his thoughts. ::That's probably the reason why hordes of girls aren't tackling him...:: Nagi thought irrationally. Then his eyes widened as he suddenly unraveled the reason for his nervousness. ::Wait... this aura... It's of power! That confirms my theory that-:: Nagi's line of thought was cut off as he saw Farfarello head unfalteringly toward the teen.  
  
"Farfarello, wait! You don't know what he's capable of-!" The words caught in his throat as the teen abruptly looked up at them, sensing their presence.   
  
Nagi felt a jolt of fear as he looked into the hazy, golden orbs of the teen's eyes. The gorgeous hue did not hide the intelligence of the individual they were facing. Nor did it mask the authority or the overwhelming power.  
  
But beyond all those qualities, it was the ancientness of the eyes that scared Nagi the most.  
  
  
  
As he fought to keep his face from slamming into the table and falling asleep, Koenma was suddenly shocked awake by the feeling of two, semi-hostile ki heading towards him. Abandoning the urge to sleep, he straightened up and faced the direction of the possible threat. And blinked.  
  
A man in his early twenties and a teen around Yuusuke's age were heading for him. He didn't recognize either of them. Still not quite awake, Koenma quickly asserted their abilities. ::Hmmm.... Their ki indicates that they're humans... and have much lesser skill than Kuwabara, but still:: Koenma eyed them warily. The teen froze as he looked at them, but the man steadily approached him. The teen yelled out something, but Koenma's attentions suddenly focused on the man who stopped by his table.   
  
He was scary. For a human, anyway.   
  
::I've seen enough derailed humans to make a high class youkai cringe,:: Koenma thought ruefully to himself. ::But this guy still rates among the worst I've faced.::  
  
Dressed in black leather and vinyl, the man was moderately muscular. He had short, silvery-white hair that was cropped close to his skull. Each of his ears sported four, small hoop earrings, and a black patch covered his left eye. His right eye was frightening enough to make up for his lost eye. Surrounding by an icy gold iris, the pinpoint pupil zeroed in on the unnerved Koenma. The man, however, was, in a strangely grotesque way, pretty. The perfect blend of evil and purity sent shivers down Koenma's spine.  
  
The man eyed him for a long moment, but didn't' seem inclined to speak. As the teen finally joined the man, Koenma decided that meandering around was pointless.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked politely.   
  
A short pause. "No," said the man, a second before he grabbed the collar of Koenma's jacket and slammed him into the wall of his booth.   
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you're actually walking with me to meet Koenma," murmured Kurama, sliding a teasing look at the irate, spiky-haired man next to him.   
  
  
"Hn," came Hiei's eloquent reply. "The place is hard to find."  
  
"Oh?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, emerald eyes glittering mischievously. "So even you need help with directions sometimes?"  
  
Hiei silently glared at the redhead they walked past various people on the sidewalk.   
  
"Maybe if you went out more, you wouldn't have this problem," teased Kurama. "Although I admit, this cafe isn't near my territory..."   
  
Hiei opened his mouth to make a scathing retort when the sudden flare of ki ahead stopped him short. "Kurama," he said tensely.  
  
Humor gone from his face, Kurama nodded curtly. He felt the surge of alarm as well. "Koenma's..." he confirmed.  
  
The two suddenly flashed out of view as they sprinted towards the cafe.   
  
  
  
Alarms were ringing in Koenma's head as a wave of dizziness washed over his senses. He was pretty sure that the jagged lines of color parading across his vision were not suppose to be there. Momentarily incapacitated, he blinked bewilderedly as he tried to clear his head and get it into working order. The surface of a tugging memory abruptly appeared. ::This guy... I've seen him before... but where...?::  
  
Farfarello unexpectedly leaned in and gave Koenma a savage kiss full on the mouth.   
  
It was about then Koenma's thoughts came skidding to an abrupt halt as shock rocked his sense. ::What the FUCK?!:: he thought in utter disbelief. He was even more stunned by the tingling feeling sweeping across his body. ::What...:: His eyes widened. ::I'm leaking ki! No, wait... he's absorbing my ki! Oh shit!:: Snapping his mind to more important matters, he struggled to free himself from the man's grasp.  
  
  
  
Crawford was cursing in every language he knew, which was quite a lot, as he maintained a calm and placid exterior for his guest. ::What the Hell is Farfarello doing?!!:: he muttered mentally, noting Nagi's wide-eyed stare. He felt mildly mortified. ::And in front of Nagi! In a public area for that matter!::  
  
Across from him, Schurderich was trying not to gag.  
  
"...so you're saying that Mr. Taketori will grant me the privileges of a Minister?" asked Mr. Kushimi.  
  
"Yes," replied Crawford, jerking his attention to the matter at hand. He adjusted his glasses. "Mr. Taketori guarantees that--"   
  
The front door of the cafe exploded inward.  
  
  
  
Schurderich was feeling ill as he watched Farfarello break off the kiss. He pitied the teen. He really did. It must the worst punishment in existence to have Farfarello's attention on one like that. He faintly wondered if he should help break up the tableau...  
  
The crack of shattering glass yanked his attention to the entrance of the cafe. He turned barely in time to see two shadows flickering into the cafe. ::What the...?!!:: On sudden instinct, he turned back to the scene with his teammates. Sure enough, two newcomers were warning Farfarello off the brown-haired teen. The shorter of the two was a boy who couldn't have possibly been older than twelve. Dressed utterly in black, save a white scarf around his neck and a white headband encircling his forehead, the boy held a katana at Farfarello's throat, Aya-style.  
  
The taller one was speaking softly, an edge of quiet malice hidden in his voice. Slender, with luscious red hair that fell to his waist, he appeared harmless. Yet there was a certain way that he held himself that set Schurderich on guard. However... ::A pink uniform?:: thought Schurderich incredulously. "Uh... Crawford?"  
  
His exalted leader nodded. "Excuse me, Mr. Kushimi. It appears we have a problem."  
  
The nitwit official gave them an anxious glance from his pudgy face. "Are they police?"  
  
"Troublemakers are more like it," drawled Schurderich. "Wait a second, Mr. Kushimi. This shouldn't take long." He bit back further words as he caught the disturbed look in Crawford's eyes. ::Crawford, disturbed?::  
  
That worried Schurderich.   
  
  
  
"Kisama. Remove your hands from him," ordered Hiei coldly. Light shimmered on the edges of his sword as he glared at Koenma's assailant.  
  
"I think you should do as my companion says," said Kurama softly, steel belaying the soothing tone of his voice. He was seemingly unarmed. Koenma knew better than to think that.   
  
"Oh?" rasped the man amusedly. "and why should I?" Twisting his tongue in his mouth, Farfarello eyed his short menacer darkly.   
  
Koenma watched with revolted fascination as needles emerged from the depths of the man's mouth and protruded dangerously close to his face. "Ne, pretty boy? Call your dogs off."  
  
::Pretty boy?:: Koenma blanched. ::Dogs? Oh, Hiei is going to *love* that remark about him... Kurama will probably take insult too...::  
  
As if on cue, a low snarl emitted from the figure wielding the sword. The blade twitched a tiny bit closer to the unknown assailant's jugular, drawing blood.  
  
"Dog?" Kurama repeated, a vein beginning to throb in his forehead. He smiled unpleasantly. "Let go of him. Now. Or my friend will cut you down."  
  
"I don't think so," came a low, calm voice. Kurama blinked in surprise, half turning to meet the voice.  
  
::The teen...:: Koenma remembered. ::Oh boy.:: Nearby tables were rising into the air. ::He just had to be a psychokinetic...:: Koenma groaned.  
  
"Tell your buddy to remove his weapon or you're going to get hurt," the other boy said, looking into Kurama's forest green eyes with an equally serene lake blue.  
  
Koenma dimly wondered if the cafe's management decided to call security yet. Things were going to get ugly.  
  
  
  
Farfarello felt intoxicated. As he had kissed the brown-haired boy's mouth, the sensation of power coursed in his veins. It was addicting. He might have gone further if he had not been rudely interrupted by the two newcomers. He eyed the shorter of the two. ::Red eyes...:: he thought in mild surprise. ::The hue of fresh blood...::  
  
His attentions shifted back to the teen he held in his grasp as the boy coughed. "Anou..." he said, soft eyes darting significantly over at the staring crowds. "Would you mind putting me down so we can discuss this more comfortably?"  
  
"That would be wise," said a cold, efficient voice over Farfarello's shoulder.   
  
"Crawford." Farfarello's moved slightly to look at his leader. "Weren't you meeting with the contact?"  
  
"We were," drawled Schurderich, coming up to the group. "Until some idiot decided to hit on a minor and blow all pretense of normality to hell." He smiled lopsidedly at the red-haired teen that turned to look at his approach.   
  
"We apologize for our associate's behavior. Farfarello, put the kid down," Crawford commanded. The two newcomers didn't look pacified. Farfarello's wasn't too happy with the sudden turn of events either.   
  
"What if I don't want to?" he whispered in a dark undertone.  
  
  
  
::Farfarello?:: Koenma thought. ::Why does that name...?::  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Farfie," chided the newcomer with long, orange hair. "You've got enough shit in your life as it is."  
  
"Stay out of this Schurderich."  
  
::Farfarello.... Farfarello... wait, I do know him! Wasn't he that kid that George wanted-:: Koenma realized. "Jei!" he blurted out, unthinkingly. "For the love of Enma, I *did* run into you!" He blinked as all attention suddenly focused on him. "Ahh..." said Koenma weakly, wilting.  
  
"What did you say?" Farfarello said, eye narrowing dangerously.   
  
"Koenma, you know this person?" inquired Kurama.   
  
"Koenma?" blinked the other newcomer.   
  
"Something special about that name, Crawford?" asked Schurderich, frowning. He looked back and forth between his comrade and Koenma. Crawford tapped his head wordlessly. Catching the hint, Schurderich dropped into Crawford's mind and absorbed the information. "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Kurama, you idiot," said the shorter boy tonelessly, seeing the orange-haired man understand the reference.  
  
The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you would've been able to stop addressing someone by name, Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Then don't talk," grunted Hiei monotonously.  
  
"Anou... what exactly is going on?" asked the younger teen. The tables settled back onto the floor.  
  
"I'm not sure Nagi," said Crawford. He turned to Farfarello. "Farfarello, for now, put Koenma down."  
  
"Not until," the Irish murmured. "I know why he called me Jei." He looked ready to kill.  
  
Koenma sweated. "Isn't it natural to call someone by name?" he asked tentatively.   
  
"Jei's your name, Farfie?" asked Schurderich in surprise.  
  
"You really put your foot in it this time," said Hiei, still not withdrawing his sword. Kurama couldn't help nodding in agreement.  
  
Farfarello stared at Koenma grimly. "Don't look at me like that," protested the young god. "I have a letter for you, that's all..."  
  
"A letter?" echoed the other three members of Schwartz.  
  
"Who would want to mail Farfarello?" wondered Schurderich. "Is it even possible for us to get mail?"  
  
"Whatever the case," murmured Kurama. "Get your hands off of Koenma immediately. I won't ask a second time." The leafy green of the teen's eyes hardened to ice-jade.  
  
Not wanting a bigger scene, Crawford put a hand on Farfarello's shoulder. "Do it."  
  
Grudgingly, Farfarello dropped Koenma.   
  
Coughing slightly, Koenma tried to straighten up--only to double over.   
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked worriedly, stepping forward and supporting the godling.   
  
"Yeah..." gasped Koenma unsteadily. "Just give me... a second..." ::I guess the management didn't call security after all...:: Shaking off the last traces of disorientation, Koenma finally stood up and eyed the man who... well... kissed him. ::Maa... I had weirder things happen to me.:: Shrugging, Koenma fished inside his mind for the appropriate link into his dimensional pocket. Finding it, he connected with his 'storage' area, as he called it, and withdrew the letter from thin air. Kurama and Hiei didn't twitch, but the other four started.   
  
"What the..." said Schurderich intelligently, wide-eyed.  
  
Focusing on Farfarello, Koenma stiffly extended the envelope to him. As the older man inquisitively accepted it, he asked, "Who... is this from?"  
  
Impulsively, Schurderich looked over at Hiei for answers and attempted to exert his powers over him. He sensed nothing... and then an enormous gout of agony hit him. The faint lavender image of a large, sinister, slit-pupil eye came to mind. As his voice failed him, Schurderich managed a pained gasp as he started to crumple to the tile floor. "Schurderich?" Crawford murmured in slight alarm as he caught the falling long-haired man. "What happened?"   
  
Scowling, the black-haired kid turned and glared up at them. "What the fuck did you think you were doing, bastard?"  
  
Koenma warily kept half an eye on the temperamental fire demon, although the possibility that he could stop Hiei from doing anything was doubtful. "Hmm? Oh. Your sister," replied Koenma absently albeit gravely. "And the rest of your family I guess..."  
  
Koenma abruptly found himself lifted again, and on the verge of being impaled with a dagger as well. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kurama intervened instinctively.   
  
Half a dozen vines abruptly sprang into existence in the red-haired teen's palm and trussed Farfarello up securely. Just as Farfarello was starting to manage to look startled, the vines mutated and long, metallic thorns raked from the fleshy sections of the vines. The thorns gleamed dangerously close to Farfarello's face.   
  
Koenma fell to the ground with a thud, unexpectedly released as Farfarello had taken a step back in his initial vain attempt to escape the plants.  
  
"I did," said Kurama sweetly, "warn you not to touch Koenma again." The Schwartz team froze.  
  
Koenma groaned. "Why is it so hard to deliver a letter? George, I'm going to kill you when I get back," Koenma muttered under his breath as he got to his feet again. "Kurama," he said softly, raising his voice so that the reincarnated youko could hear. "Is this... a wise thing to do in public?"  
  
Blinking, Kurama calmly thought about it. "This isn't in my neighborhood."  
  
"True..." Koenma conceded, sweatdropping. He looked sharply to the left, raising his ki.  
  
The hovering chairs which suddenly attempted to hurl themselves on Kurama's head deflected on the barrier harmlessly. Startled, Kurama looked up at the projectiles as Nagi released a frustrated hiss--which turned into a yelp as flames engulfed him.  
  
::This is getting way out of hand. The Ningenkai isn't somewhere I, no, we should display our powers freely.:: Koenma thought grimly. ::What the Hell... things can't get any worse can they?:: He looked at the shaking patrons of the cafe, who seemed frozen to their seats. ::Or maybe not.:: he amended silently. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Koenma gripped his pacifier and shoved out with his other hand.   
  
Farfarello suddenly found himself free of the restraining plants as he fell ungracefully to the ground on his butt. Nagi was shakingly revealed as the flames died away. However, the teen was still unnerved by the brilliant blue-green glow shining from the teen Farfarello molested.   
  
"Enough," Koenma said regally. "Kurama, Hiei. I appreciate your protection, but this is neither to time nor place to display your--" The young god glanced significantly at the awed crowd staring at them. "--'special effects' for the movie," he ended smoothly. "I'm breaking quite a few rules myself in getting your attention with the flare." The aura dissipated instantly with his words. Bowing to the cafe management who suddenly decided to appear, Koenma profusely apologized for their disruption and paid for the damages. Kurama and Hiei stared. After a tense moment, Hiei shrugged, deciding not to take offense at having his attack cut off. Kurama sweatdropped slightly and smiled, dropping his serious expression.   
  
Turning to the Schwartz team, Koenma silently looked at them and set his gold eyes on a still mildly stunned Farfarello. "I have already fulfilled my obligation and passed the letter to you," he said softly. "Whatever you do with it, does not concern me."   
  
::Nice save...:: Kurama thought silently, glancing at Hiei, who showed his grudging approval.   
  
::The humans may be stupid enough to actually buy his half-cooked story,:: snorted Hiei in amusement, mentally communicating with Kurama. ::If they don't... I'm sure Koenma won't mind if I erase their memories. However, those four humans who attacked him...::  
  
::I'm uncertain of Koenma's intentions toward them as well...:: Kurama sent back thoughtfully. ::This event is a real mess... and it could spread back to my place as well.::  
::Idiot... you should have left it to me:: Hiei grunted back.   
  
::Well,:: shot back the offended red-head, ::you were so busy glaring at Schurderich that Farfarello would have killed Koenma.::  
  
  
::...:: Hiei didn't have a comeback for that.   
  
"Hiei, Kurama, sorry about this," said Koenma, catching their attention. "Let's go somewhere else to discuss the... 'movie.'" He smiled wryly. Kurama raised an eyebrow as Hiei continued to look noncommittal. Without a second glance at the four men, Koenma elegantly swept past them and exited the cafe.   
  
"Hn." Hiei followed in a streak of unseen black.   
  
Shaking his head, crimson mane swaying with the movement, Kurama made to follow. As he past the four men who disrupted their meeting he stopped and looked curiously at the one-eyed man who caused all the trouble. The man stared emotionlessly back at him.  
  
::They really don't know, do they? How does Koenma expect them to appreciate what he did?:: A small smile quirked Kurama's lips as he quietly whispered loud enough for them to hear. "It isn't every day," he murmured. "That a human receives mail from the Spirit World--delivered by the son of Enma Daioh no less. And yet your conduct towards him was incredible." Rueful laughter sparkling in his emerald eyes, Kurama followed his companions out with no further hesitation.   
  
Nagi numbly noted the fragrant scent of roses lingering in the air after the scarlet-haired teen. ::Special effects? Yeah, and I'm the pampered son of a high-ranking, uncorrupted official who has never done a single bad deed in my life.::   
  
Farfarello was coldly puzzled. "Enma Daioh?"  
  
"Enma Daioh, Lord of the Dead," croaked Schurderich in a hushed whisper. He struggled to stand, smiling apologetically at Crawford. "According to Japanese legend, he is the God who judges the souls of the dead before they pass on to the Underworld."  
  
Farfarello's eye widened as the letter nearly slipped through his numb fingers. "God...?"  
  
::You can't be serious.::  
  
  
  
Koenma was superstitiously wiping his mouth as he strode down the sidewalk although he knew it was rather late for such an action. His two Reikai Tantei walked silently behind him. He wondered what they were thinking. Koenma's face flushed as he heard the faintest suggestion of a chuckle.  
  
Koenma was relieved albeit mortified, when Hiei questioned coolly, "What is the problem now?"  
  
"Well," Koenma said, "I need you guys to join up with Yuusuke and Kuwabara in retrieving Kurei, the child of Lord Ashura's Cerberus and Lord Hades' Kerbos. A youkai kidnapped the puppy, and it's raising a lot of problems."  
  
Kurama winced as Hiei blinked. Both of them recognized the names. "I see..." came the low rumble. Koenma was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to repeat himself. ::Then again, Kurama and Hiei were always intellectually superior to Yuusuke and Kuwabara...:: Koenma sighed.   
  
"Also," continued Hiei haltingly. "Do you want me to wipe the humans' memory?"  
  
Koenma blinked in surprise. ::Hiei offering...?:: "Ara... well, I guess... Thank you, Hiei."   
  
"This excludes the charming four guys who assaulted you?" queried Kurama, thoughtfully sparing Hiei from speaking again.  
  
Koenma was silent for a moment. He sighed, knowing that he owed them an explanation. "George bagged me into passing on some family's letter to their son. I didn't think I'd actually run into him... but, as you guys saw, I did. As for wiping their memory... I guess it's up to you Hiei. Although," Koenma said wryly, "It defeats the purpose of giving someone a letter if they can't remember who it's from."   
  
"I won't erase their memory then..." said Hiei curtly. The sickly violet glow of the Jagan softly lit behind the diminutive demon's headband. There was a short silence.  
  
"Ne, Koenma," said Kurama. Koenma could *hear* the smile in the youko's voice. ::Oh no...:: Koenma winced. ::I shouldn't have wiped my mouth...::  
  
"Did Farfarello give you enough tongue?"  
  
Hiei blinked incomprehensively.   
  
His face beat-red, Koenma half turned toward Kurama and snapped, "Shut up."  
  
  
*end* 


End file.
